


You and I, We Mix and Match (and Murder)

by ScentedPaperQueen



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Detective Shane Madej, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Vulnerability, hints of angst, reporter ryan bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedPaperQueen/pseuds/ScentedPaperQueen
Summary: Ryan Bergara is a reporter who has information.He’s also a gigantic ball of sunshine that somehow makes everyone cave in to his “teeny weenie” demands in exchange for said information.Shane Madej is a police officer.He definitely will not fulfill any demands. By complete strangers. Especially Ryan “I Believe In Aliens” Bergara.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 40





	You and I, We Mix and Match (and Murder)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the SWAT scene Shane and Ryan appeared in! So proud of them. Link: https://youtu.be/RReXdgzfGzw 
> 
> Enjoy! Leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I do not own any characters in this story.

"When we're out in public....you (Ryan) just wanna talk to every stranger and befriend them...." - _Steven Lim_ , _" **Who's Most Likely To...*Watcher Weekly #014**_

Los Angeles 99th Precinct: 9:00 pm

"Hey, Shane?" 

Shane looked up from the evidence and papers poured out on the table. He was getting nowhere, the trail just always leads to a dead end of the car being abandoned on the top of that hill. A lack of evidence of whether the kid was killed, transferred to another car, escaped, whatever. The only scenarios that were not considered were anything to do with the supernatural. Simply because..the _supernatural does not exist_. 

Although at this point...nope. No supernatural scenarios. 

“Yeah, Sara?” 

Sara Rubin held a mug up in the air. “I got you coffee.” He sighed in relief, grabbing the coffee from her and downing half in one gulp. Of course, Shane instantly regrets it as the coffee burned his tongue and throat. 

Sara shook her head. "Dude, you really got to take a break." 

Shane shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "You know I can't. I can't sleep soundly knowing that there's no lead to this. The kid's out there. I have to get him back."

She chuckled. "Well, you're going to go home and sleep soon. A guy came, he has information. About that kid. The guy's in the waiting room, he just wants something tiny in return." 

Shane downs the rest of the coffee, murmurs out a quick "thanks" and heads to the waiting room. He'll hear the guy out, say no to his "tiny" demand (bet it's something about getting someone out of jail-heck no), and take the information. 

The guy instantly perks up when Shane sees him. "You're the detective on the case?" 

Shane feels a smile tugging at his lips, but shoves it down. Damn, this ~~hot~~ ~~cute~~ ~~gorgeous~~ _okay-looking_ young man. He's one of those guys, a fluffy ball of sunshine who knows everyone and everything about them. 

"Yes, I am. Call me Shane." He replied. 

Somehow this guy's smile just gets even brighter. "The name's Ryan Bergara. You might have seen on the news? I'm a reporter."

_Oh._ Now Shane's just disappointed. He's a reporter. Ryan probably worms his way through everyone's heart. He probably takes their darkest secrets and "exposes" them. He doesn't even take the secrets. They willingly give it to him. This fluff ball of sunshine is going to take him apart, piece by piece if he ever gets close to him. Reporters are people who make you vulnerable. Shane Madej is a man who does not like being vulnerable. No, he's not insecure. He's not. _No, he's not._

"No. I haven't." He mumbled back, and waves him toward an interrogation room. 

"Am I in trouble? I swear I didn't steal any hearts, even yours." Ryan joked. _'_ _No, something worse. Always something worse.'_ Shane remarked in his head. 

"No. We're talking about your demand. I'll hear it and I'm going to reject it. You're going to give me that information out of the goodness of your nonexistent heart." Shane said, bitterly. Such a jump from 'a smile tugging at his lips' to 'hatred is embedded in my soul and it never lets go'.   
  


The guy probably doesn’t even deserve it. Shane’s just afraid. Not that he’ll admit it. Shane shakes his head. “Sorry, late night.” 

Ryan’s eyes look slightly pitying, “Don’t worry, you’ll go home soon. I have good info.” _And maybe with your number?_  
  
Shane almost doesn’t realize that he said it out loud, but then Ryan starts wheezing. “Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” 

He blushes in return. “Just tell me the information, you got.”   
  


Both of them take a seat across from each other. Ryan lays his hands on the table, his right hand holding a camera that Shane didn’t notice before. ‘And you call yourself a detective.’ A voice remarked in his head. Shane ~~might~~ _is not_ going to fill the demand. Not when there’s a kid out there who needs it. 

“This camera..” Ryan taps on the camera, “is going to have a good lead. The kid will be found. Or at least, you have a first sustainable lead. I just want incident logbooks from June 10, 2016. A redacted version if it’s better for you. I know my rights, not required by law to help. You subpoena my camera, it’ll take you longer. Time counts.”

Shane’s hands turned into fists. _This is exactly why he doesn’t like reporters. Don’t care about what’s at stake for someone else, just wants a little quid for their quo. Selfish bastard._ He sighed, releasing the fists. At least the guy knows what he wants.

His morality demands him to just subpoena it, make it goddamn clear to this guy that _no you are not using a kid to get some information, no you are not using a kid as a tool for this._ Alas, Ryan is right. Shane hates it. 

“What’s the business with the logbooks?”

"I don't have to disclose that." 

"You will, unless you don't want to get them at all. I’ll wait hours, Bergara.” It’s obviously not true that Shane will wait hours, he _does_ want to go to sleep tonight. He mentally crosses his fingers and hopes that his bluff wouldn’t be called. 

Ryan leans back and whistles. "Usually, I get people on the first try. Seems different with you." He winked.

Shane burst out laughing. "Well I'm difficult to get through." He leans back and imitates Ryan with the whistle. 

Ryan smiles in return. He whispers something under his breath. Shane 

Ryan runs a hand through his hair. "I need them to help me investigate a possible alien abduction." 

There's ~~one two~~ _three_ beats of silence. Before Shane burst out laughing. 

"No! No! No! Aliens are not fucking real." Shane wheezed out through his giggles.   
  
Ryan looks back at him, astonished. “Damn..that’s it. I’m not giving anything to you. Find the kid yourself. Maybe he got abducted by aliens, not people you know! Not everything’s oh so reality.” 

“But most of it is.”   
  
Shane takes a deep breath and gives in. _‘Exactly what this guy wants. He’s dragging you down with him. Occupational hazard.’_ A voice, no _insecurity?_ , **_vulnerability?_** whispers in his head. Shane ignores it and jumps from the cliff. 

“Fine. But redacted. You’ll get nowhere with this, I swear.”   
  
“I’ll find it. And then I’ll show you huh?”   
  
“Sure, shortie.”

”Don’t go yapping your mouth on me. I’m average, you’re just freakishly tall.”   
  


Ryan Bergara (yes, Shane now knows his full name) leaves his camera and number behind with Shane. True to his word, however good a reporter’s word may be, the camera contains a lead. 

Ryan starts to visit constantly, somehow bringing new leads for the exact cases Shane’s currently working on and more absurd arguments for the case of the supernatural, especially ghosts. Shane obviously asks him, “What, Where, When, How and Why?” for the “coincidence”. Ryan just always deflects, philosophically saying, “I have my ways.” It is also discovered that they have more in common that they think. 

  
Sara Rubin doesn’t exactly love her job. At least it makes sure that Shane’s reporter guy/maybe boyfriend is always up to date to the latest crimes (great for his job)...and helping Shane go home most nights. 


End file.
